


How hard could it be?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Gerard Way, Cleaning, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, House Cleaning, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, POV Third Person, Roommates, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank figured he wasn't as crazy as he first thought, that triple checking all the plugs were off was normal, atleast for him.





	How hard could it be?

When Frank was diagnoised with OCD, multiple kinds, it sort of relaxed him. He figured he wasn't as crazy as he first thought, that triple checkin all the plugs were off was normal, atleast for him. It got worse when he had to get a room mate, and spent months trying to find one that didn't give him the creeps. He finally found one called Gerard, a quiet man in his early 20's just like Frank, and let him move in with a set of rules. Frank gave him 20 bucks off his share of the rent aslong as he followed them. 

"So is it like an obsession? Allot of these things are to do with cleaning. Are you afraid of germs?"

Frank stared at him, unnerved by the fact Gerard was standing in the door way with his boots. Frank kneeled down to take of his own before entering the apartment, it felt odd so he took a step back out to reenter and sit his shoes on the rack. Gerard took off his own and did the same. 

"Short version, yes."

Gerard nodded and watched as Frank hung his jacket on the rack.

"I will not enter your room ever, that is your space. I expect the same."

"Ofcourse."Gerard nodded. Frank headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and shutting the fridge.

"Make sure things are locked and off. If you smoke, dispose of the butt. Not in an ashtray."

"Okay. I'll start to unpack?"

"Alright."Frank nodded and felt the fridge with his hand, closing his eyes as he felt it was closed. How hard could it be to live with a room mate?

-

 _hard._ It wasn't that Gerard wasn't considerate. He totally was, he stacked all his food neatly of his shelfs, washed and put away his own dishes and mainly kept to himself, but he kept leaving plugs  _on_ and playing songs half way before skipping. It was driving Frank insane. He also kept leaving water droplets on the floor after showering and kept leaving the fucking seat up and shit. Shit, Frank didn't know how long he could cope for. 

"Oh hey Frank."

Frank looked up from his place on the bathroom floor, wiping his hair out of his eyes with his forearm and smelling his gloved hand. Bleach was his favourite smell.

"The floors clean, why are you scrubbing?"

"Not clean enough."Frank turned back to the job at hand, putting his weight behind the scrubbing brush and he cleaned. He could feel Gerard watch him.

"Is it okay if my brother comes over?"

"Its your place too."Frank didn't show his flinch. He kept scrubbing even though it was pointless. It would be contaminated tonight.

"Can we hang in the living room? Just gonna have a few beers."

"Yeah."Frank pushed himself up and moved to pour the suddy water down the toilet bowl before grabbing the mop.

"Do you have OCD? I mean I watched you rewalk the same step 6 times yesterday."

"Yes. Its not big deal."

"I'm sorry."Gerard deflated against the door, Frank kept moping until he finished the bathroom floor and lean over to flush the toilet from the door way.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Don't make a fuss. I've always had it. I'm use to it. Don't point out the shit I know I do."Frank squeezed past him, careful not to touch him as he moved into the kitchen to wipe down the counters again. Frank focused on the smell and the shine. 

"Okay. Do you drink?"

"I..sometimes."

"You wanna join us tonight? I'm going to pick up some beer now."

"Sure. Thank you."Frank kept scrubbing as Gerard walked past before gettinf down to scrub the floor. He felt better, not as wrong and not in danger anymore. That was until a tall man came in with his fucking muddy boots on. Frank glared at his feet before even looking at his face.

"Sorry Frank. I forgot to say. Shoes off Mikey."

Mikey took them off and set them on the rack before Gerard grabbed the mop and ran it over the floor. Frank felt better. 

-

Something Frank did not expect was to like Gerard. To actually like him, Frank thought it was impossible. He never had romantic feelings towards a person before. Gerard was helpfull and was getting better, only the odd plug Frank found left on and he never made fun of Frank checking the door was locked 8 times within their 2 hour movie. Gerard was sweet. He helped Frank clean, and Frank taught him the proper way and even started jumping in for cleaning supplys (Franks current budget for them was 100 a month. Sometimes he had to dip into his savings for extra.) Frank had no idea how his OCD would affect relationships, he never even considered it before but it must affect it, right? 

He found himself zooning out as he cleaned, which never fucking happened, and his mind always clouded to Gerard and his sweet smile. 

-

On their 6th month living together, Gerard accidently left his bedroom door open. Frank nearly puked at the mess, mugs, clothes and art supplies covering the floor, the bed unmade and dirty and the drawers lying open. Frank left the house and had a panic attack in the alley next to it, letting the tears fall until Gerard found him. He knew better than to touch Frank, but he crouched down next to him.

"What? Whats happened?"

"Your room! You left the door open. Oh god. I can't go back."Frank sobbed,

"Oh man. Its that bad? I consider that pretty clean."Gerard joked. Frank sobbed harder.

"Hey, i know we agreed to never go in eachothers rooms, but you want to help me clean it? We can bleach everything. I'll even wear an apron!"

Frank sobbed and nodded, trying to stand up without touching the wall behind him. He took the stairs, he didn't like the lift and tried not to cry when he felt wrong and tained, heading back down the 6 flights of stairs. When he got to the top the next time, he felt sweaty but better. Frank took of his shoes outside the apartment and leaned against the lightswitch until it felt right. He made it to number 20, which was a record for him. Atleast it was even, Frank told himself. He went into the kitchen to grab his apron and a bucket full of cleaning supplys before pulling on the longest gloves he had. They went up to his elbows and were bright pink, but he relaxed into them.

It took a long time to do Gerards room, longer than the apartment even takes and they had a bag of landry sitting by the door. Frank was not leaving that there. After he scrubbed the floor and fixed everything into order, he stood and watched Gerard try to make the bed (and fail.) Frank helped him smooth out his sheets and fix the blankets until they were tucked in nice and neat. He remopped the floor before putting the supplys back where they belong and shrugging off his apron.

"Laurdramat?"

"Okay."Gerard nodded and grabbed the bag. He pulled on his shoes outside the door and didn't make fun of Frank when he ran back in to check the plugs and lights. Gerard was Franks favourite.

-

By month 8th of being room mates, Frank was in love. There wasn't even a way to deny it, and it kept him up at night most of the time. Touching another human wasn't on Franks priority list, not at all. He just liked company. When him and Gerard sat in the living room every night, eating measured out portions and watching the same show every night, he knew he was fucked. Gerard never complained or question Frank, he didn't shout at Him when he had to check Gerards room daily and give it a little clean. He didn't complain when the apartment stuck of cleaning problems. Gerard was special.

-

Frank stopped paying attension to how close Gerard was to him, he didn't mind if their clothes acidently touched now or if their forks were to close together. The first time Frank touched him full on was wrapping his fingers around Gerards wrist. He kept waiting for something to happen, what? He didn't know. Nothing happened, and when he looked up at Gerard, he was greated with a soft smile.

"Hi there. You okay?"

Frank tested it, sliding his hand down to hold Gerards hand. He stared at it before nodding. Sure his skin was crawling, but it felt nice. He looked back up at Gerard who squeezed his hand lightly.

"So about the tenants agreement, like i've been thinking..I wrote out this entire budget and stuff and I think we could get a your medicine."Gerard never let go of his hand as he moved them to the kitchen, just paused when Frank had to rewalk into the kitchen a few times. Frank read the budget and sucked his lip. Maybe he could afford it, did he want it? That was a different story. He was so used to it now, the things he had to do didn't bother him anymore. 

"I don't think I want them."

"Thanks okay. I just remember you saying you couldn't afford them because your benefits suck, so if you did want them, theres money spare you know?"

Frank nodded and looked at the budget, his mind moving to the section labeled  _ours._

**_Rent-200 a week, sign new tenant agreement asap._ **

**_Cleaning supplies-100 a month. Look into discount stores or whole salers._ **

**_Cable-20 a week._ **

**_Water bill-300 a month._ **

**_Franks meds-Roughly 144 a month._ **

**_Need new hoover. 140 for a good one. 200 for a brillant one._ **

"You really thought about this."

"Well yeah. You're my bestfriend."

Frank looked up at him and let out a shakey breath.

"I think i'm in love with you."Frank admitted. He paused before repeating it quietly.

"I think i'm in love with you too."Gerard whispered. He squeezed Franks hand before turning back to the page.

"We also have to decide if we want this apartment next year-"

"Yes. I need this apartment."Frank admitted. Gerard hummed and nodded.

"Okay. You needa sign...here."Frank signed quickly and let go of Gerards hand. Gerard didn't even blink when Frank moved to wash it. 

"Okay. I think thats it. I'll put it on the fridge?"

"Okay."Frank nodded. He moved into the living room and turned on the tv, sitting on his usual chair. Gerard sat on his own side and phoned in for take out. He watched Frank dish it up and count his fries, flinching when there was 33. 

"Can you eat 3?"

Gerard held out his hand and Frank dropped them in it before starting eating. 

-

"Whats this?"Frank held the small wrapped packet in his hands, frowning slightly. 

"Open it."

Frank unwrapped it slowly, setting the present asside to smooth the paper out before turning back.

"I already washed them. I thought..every time you hold my hand, you run to wash it. Which is fine, completely! But uh..gloves."

Frank grinned into the package and pulled them on, grinning at the skeleton print. They fit pefectly.

"Thats so sweet, G."

"I just..I hope it helps."

"It does."Frank promised as he stepped closer to hold Gerards hand. 

"Awesome."Gerard whispered. And yeah, it was pretty awesome.

-

Frank kept staring at Gerard, pretty amazed at him. Gerard never got mad when all Frank could do was hold his hand, even though it had been happening for four months. Frank kept waking up to feeling like maybe he could do it, and then he'd see Gerard smoking or eating and bolt. 

Frank also started getting boners again, which wasn't that big of a deal, he did have them in the past but purely because he was male and he'd rub one out against the sheets before steralising his room. Only now, they were often. Two or three times a day, and Frank couldn't shower that much. His skin was already dry and cracked from showers, so he tried to ignore it. Today was one of those days, he tried to pay attension to cleaning, but he was hard as fuck in his pants. Eventually he gave up and tore of his gloves, staring down at himself standing hard and tall. Ofcourse that was the moment Gerard walked in, Frank wasn't even fucking surprised.

"Hey-oh."

Frank shuffled out and paused when Gerard took his hand.

"Maybe..you could do it and I could watch?"

Frank tugged his hand away but didn't move. 

"I need gloves."

"You wear gloves to jerk off?"

"Yes."Frank mumbled. He went into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of latex gloves and tugged one on, feeling Gerard in his door way.

"I'll never fucking look at a doctor the same again."

Frank laughed and grabbed some tissues before kicking off his pants. Gerards breathing got heavy, but Frank didn't look up. He poured a little bit of moisteriser in his palm before smearing it around with his fingers and shutting his eyes as he wrapped his hand around himself. 

"Is it okay if I jack off?"

"Yeah."Frank mumbled and started stroking himself. It was always tight and fast, never making it last long. He opened his eyes to watch Gerard, and the sight of his hard cock in his hand should have been disgusting, especially when he swipped the precum over his cock, but it was just fucking hot. Frank came first, letting the cum hit his chest in a moment of weakness. Gerard followed right after, moaning Franks name and cumming on the floor. Frank tried to ignore it the best he could, enjoyimg the aftermath before he cleaned up and disposed of the gloves and tissues. He tugged off his t-shirt and pulled on a fresh one and boxers before stripping the bed. He was suprised when Gerard dropped to his knees and started scrubbbing Franks floor.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Frankie."

-

It only got worse. All Frank wanted to do was kiss the stupid son of a bitch. Gerard just got better, and their jerk off sessions became a daily thing. Frank was able to touch Gerards hand or arms now, or if he was wearing his sketleton gloves he could push the hair out of Gerards eyes. Gerard always gave him a gorgeous smile and blew a kiss at him.

-

Frank didn't know how it happened, one minute Gerard was brushing his teeth and Frank was mopping up water from the shower, and the next they were kissing. Frank made the first move, Gerards mouth still sudsy as he pressed their lips together, he didn't feel as bad as he tought he would feel, even when Gerard licked into his mouth and fisted Franks shirt. The moment Frank pulled away he undressed and got in the shower, scrubbing his body. Gerard didn't mind. He wore latex gloves afterwards and helped Frank apply moisteriser to his back, making sure their skins didn't touch. Frank had watched in the mirror wondering how he got so fucking lucky. 

-

It got easier. Frank started wearing hoodies, so their arms could touch. The first time he gave in and hugged Gerard, his eyes had fluttered shut and he felt safe and  _normal._ He hugged Gerard atleast twice a day now, and when he went to shower off the presence of another body, Frank found a shower gel he had been looking for but was way out of his price range.

_Sterile and moisturising._

Frank loves him. There was no doubt about it. 

_-_

It didn't get easier to kiss. Usually it was once in the morning after Gerard had brushed his teeth and before Frank had showered. Sometimes, Frank would kiss him during the day, falling in love with Gerard more and more as he let himself be touched.

-

Today was a bad day. Everything felt wrong no matter how much he did it, the light switch took 100 switches until he could step away, the floor still felt dirty and so did his skin. He had walked the 6 flights of stairs atleast 10 times until he couldn't anymore and he had to run to Gerard work and peck his lips four times to release the ball of worry in his stomach. Somethings didn't feel right, but he didn't know what. He curled up against the wall, which was still damb against his back and cried until Gerard came home. Gerard was better, the hug almost calming as Frank felt his world collapsing. 

-

He was admitted to the hospital a week later, when his skin started to peel from the bleach and his eyes burned from the fumes. Gerard didn't touch him, but stood by the door way and whispered  _I love you._

-

Medication was something Frank didn't want, but it was pretty obvious he needed it. He still had habits and felt the need to do the things he usually did, but now if he wanted to kiss Gerard he did, and Gerard didn't complain when he was late for work because Frank didn't feel the kiss was right. He waited patiently until Frank smiled, and then Gerard could relax for the day.

-

Gerard was also so considerate. Frank had no idea how he got so fucking lucky. They made love after dating for a year, and Gerard let Frank watch him as he showered, scrubbing his skin until it was red and angry. He didn't make fun of Frank when he wore gloves to touch Gerard, or when he went to wash his hands and change his gloves after prepping him. He let Frank take his time, even though his dick was begging to be touched. He made it about Frank, being careful not to overly touch him and stay away from Franks trigger spots. Gerard didn't complain when Frank used two condoms, nor did he complain when Frank had to pull out and re enter Gerard a few times until he could eventually bottom out. Gerard never fucking complained.

-

OCD never went away, but by the time Frank was forty it affected him allot less. He didn't have to double think about kissing Gerard and curling up into him, and Gerard taught him little tricks to help his remembers the door was locked and plugs were off. Gerard got almost as good as Frank at cleaning. Sometimes they'd race, see who could get it done faster. Frank always won. Frank felt in control for the first time in his life, and it was honestly the best thing to ever happen to him.

-

Gerard didn't mind when Frank walked to the office and kissed him twenty times before leaving. He stood at the window and watched Frank leave the building and open his car door and closed his car door four times before getting in with a smile on his face. Sure they were disfunctional, and it took a long time to leave their home or to get into bed for the night, but they were happy. And thats all Frank ever wanted.


End file.
